A Pair of Couples?
by Miku88
Summary: Shaoran and Sakura. They act like cat and dog. They always have a fight. They hate each other. Will they fall for each other? How's their love journey? Read and Find out! OneShot! They're 17 in this story.


_Miku88: Nothing much. Just want to say that this story has been edited :D. Read and Review! Thankies ^^!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ccs or anything inside this story.**

Main Characters:

Li Shaoran

Kinomoto Sakura

Minor Characters:

Daidouji Tomoyo

Hiiragizawa Eriol

Ichida Riku

Yamamura Shin

Summary: Shaoran and Sakura. They act like cat and dog. They always have a fight. They hate each other. Will they fall for each other? How's their love journey? Read and Find out! OneShot! They're 17 in this story.

_A Pair of New Couples_

"Hey! Come back here! Li Shaoran!" I shouted.

"Run! Run as fast as you could! You're the best runner of this school, aren't you, Kinomoto Sakura?" Shaoran teased.

"Well, another fight" Tomoyo sighed.

"Yap. It is" Eriol said. Well, it has been our daily habit. The "Li-Kinomoto" fight. That's it.

"Li! Give it back!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him. His speed is incredible.

"If you really want it back, go get it yourself!" Shaoran mocked.

"I hate you LI! You spoiled and stupid brat!" I shouted.

"It's no use. I won't fall for it anymore." Shaoran said

'_Damn this Li. I will kick him hard if I've got it.'_ I thought evilly. With all of my strength, I ran after him and I got my photo book back. I kicked him hard on his leg.

"That's for messing up with Kinomoto Sakura" I said as I held my head up. I heard that the students are clapping hands because I beat Shaoran up.

"Well, Kinomoto, you sure are a fast runner" Shaoran said.

"Stop it! But hey! You're fast too, slowpoke" I said.

"Who are you calling slowpoke?" Shaoran asked.

"Of course you! Is there anybody else that I'm talking with? Geez" I sighed.

"Shoot. I'll go for revenge later" Shaoran said and walked away. I may be hate him. But the other side of me didn't say that I hate him. It feels the other way.

'_I wonder why…_' I thought.

'_Geez that Sakura! Wait. Did I just mention Sakura? Argh! Damn it!_' 'Shaoran thought. I have been thinking. But still. I didn't get my answer. It's strange. I admit that the feelings of hates are decreasing. But, it doesn't mean that it'd turn to love right? It's just my mind who thinks on that way, right?

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called me, half yelling.

"Yes, what Tomoyo-chan?" I asked back.

"What's going on? I've called you for five times. Now it's the sixth. What's wrong with you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

_'Since she's my best friend, my only one, I'll just tell her the truth'_ I thought.

"I just thinking about Li" I said.

"Eh? But why? I thought you hate him? Maybe I can help a little" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it's…"

* * *

(Shaoran's Pov)

I couldn't stop thinking. Why did I think about her? I hate her. Really hate her.

"Aargh! From all of the girls, why should it goes to her!?" I shouted.

"Who might it be?" Eriol asked from nowhere.

"H-how long have you been there?" I asked in frustration.

"Just before you said those stuffs, I came up. Looks like you didn't notice me. What's gotten into you? It's not like you" Eriol asked.

"What's wrong? Girls' stuffs? Maybe I can help." Eriol offered.

"Maybe. Hey, do you know something about Saku—I mean Kinomoto? I've been thinking about her lately. Did she put some spells on me? Trying to make me fall for her?" I asked without hesitating. Eriol laughed out loud.

"Hahaha. What did you just say? Ahaha. Spell? Hahaha. No way would that Sakura do that to you. Besides, you've known her for fourteen years, right? That's no way that she'd do such thing. Maybe you like her?" Eriol said. I wasn't surprise at all. I feel that Eriol was right.

"Don't know. Maybe. I just can't let my eyes off of her lately. I don't know. Maybe I started to lo—I mean like her." I said as I felt like my face is burning up.

"It's okay if you love her. She's a kind and attractive girl. Take this time to repair your relationships with her." Eriol suggested.

"If it goes well, tell me as soon as possible" Eriol said.

'_I have to do it. If I know it sooner, it'll be better._' I thought.

"Well, thanks for all Eriol. You're the best!" I said and ran away.

"Should I say sorry? But I didn't do anything wrong…Oh, it must be _it._" I sighed along the way class.

* * *

(Sakura's Pov)

As Shaoran walked to the classroom, he bumped to me.

"Hey! Watch your step Li!" I said as I rubbed my head. Shaoran just nodded and walked away.

"…Sorry" he said and walked away.

'_Eh? That heartless guy said sorry? It's a miracle. What's up with him?_' I thought in confusion.

'_What did I do? Said sorry to the one I hate most? It can't be! It must be a coincidence. Such a great coincidence_' Shaoran thought.

The school has been ended. Time for go back home. But it isn't for me and Shaoran. We must do the class chores. Since today is Thursday, we must do it. There's nothing but an awkward silence between us, like usual.

"Hey" I said as I tried to open a conversation.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Why did you say sorry earlier on the hallway? It's not like you. Is there something that gotten inside your head? You didn't act as yourself lately." I asked. I feel so curious about the answer.

"Shut. It's none of your business" Shaoran replied coolly and snatched his schoolbag.

"Hey dude! I'm just asking! Don't be angry so fast! If you feel that you didn't want to answer, just ignore it and don't answer!" I said in annoyance. I grabbed my schoolbag and stepped out from the class. I made my way to the school gate and walked back home.

"Annoying brat" I mumbled in annoyance and walked back home.

"What did I do? She's just asking why! I made her angry. But wait! Since when did I worry about her? Argh! Shoot!" Shaoran shouted from the classroom.

-_Meanwhile.._-

"A message from Riku?" I thought.

"**_Kura-chan! Can you go out with me? If you want, come to the Tokyo Central Park at six. Hope you can :d_**" the message said.

"I'll go then" I said and replied her message.

* * *

I've arrived at the park. I wear a black T-shirt and a white skirt. Long gray socks that reached my knees and a pair of silver shoes.

"Where's she?" I asked for myself. I've waited for her for twenty minutes and she didn't show herself.

"Sorry Kinomoto I'm late!" a voice said. I turned back and I found Yamamura Shin there instead of Riku.

"Yamamura-san? Why did you come here instead of Riku?" I asked in confusion.

"There's something that I want to tell." He said as he blushed.

"Go on" I said.

"It's about my feelings for you. Umm.. I.. I think.. I think I like you." Shin confessed. I was left speechless there. I was really shocked!

"Oh no. You must be joking right?" I asked.

"I'm not. I'm serious. Would you be my girlfriend?" Shin asked.

"Well, I'm sorry Yamamura-san. I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. I like you too. But there's someone that I love more. I hope you understand. I'm really sorry." I said.

'_A guy that I love more? But who?_' I asked for myself.

"Oh. I understand. It's okay. If you really like him, go on then. I wish you a happy relationship with him." Shin smiled.

"Thanks! You're so understandable! No wonder if you have so many fangirls" I said.

"Call me Shin" he said.

"Call me Sakura then, Shin-kun." I said.

"Well, I must get back home. I'm going" I said and waved him a goodbye.

"Be careful on your way." He said.

"Thanks". I went home. I didn't notice that there's someone behind the bushes and I just realized now.

"Who's there? Get out before I kick you!" I said. Then, the person came out.

"Li! What are you doing behind the bushes? Are you crazy or something?" I asked in confusion.

"None of your business" Shaoran said and walked away.

"Stop it right there! Do you think that it's a funny thing to do? Sneaking around like a freak behind a girl in the night? Are you crazy!? Something's gotten inside your head and cut you brain's cells!?" I shouted.

"Who might you be? Since when have I been commanded by a spoiled human like you? I'm not sneaking behind you. I'm just wandering around here. Is it your business? Oh, one more thing. Don't call me a freak because I'm not. What a fussy woman." Shaoran replied.

"Damn you Li" I muttered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"None-of-your-business" I said as I walked away and passed him. I felt like something grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

"Say" Shaoran said. His voice is so cold and sounded like an ice.

"If I don't? What will you do? You will use violence, huh?" I asked.

"Don't complain if I hurt you" he replied.

"I've said that it's none of your business. Take that back" I said and I kicked his leg and ran away.

"I swear. I'll revenge Kinomoto!" I heard his shout and he cried aloud in pain.

'_Take it back_' I thought as I slow down and walked back home.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. I took a bath and get prepared for a new day. After the fifth grade accident, I really hate him. But after the accident that happened yesterday, I h ate him more. Then, I ate my breakfast and walked to school. Then, I arrived at school. Since it's early, there's no one there. I walked to my classroom. Along the way to the classroom, I heard that someone is playing piano in the music room. I'm so curious. Then, I went to the music room. I haven't opened the door. But I have seen Li. He's the one who played the piano. I lost my interest and get back to the classroom. Li noticed me but he is pretending doesn't know anything and just continue the play.

'_I hate to admit it. But it's really beautiful_.' I thought.

"Is she angry with me? But wait. She's avoiding me. Hey! Hold on! She's just always avoiding me! What's gotten into me? Shoot!" Shaoran said in frustration.

"Do you fall for her?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Eriol!?" I said, shocked.

"Yap. Do you fall for her?" he asked.

"Who?" Shaoran asked dully.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan" he spelled. Shaoran was left speechless there.

"What!? I fall for that Kinomoto!? Oh! NO WAY. NO WAY in the world that I LI SHAORAN will FALL for THAT SHITTY KINOMOTO GIRL!" Shaoran defended.

"Be careful on your mouth. If you keep saying no, it'll become true" Eriol teased.

"Damn" Shaoran said.

"Eh? Li-kun is falling for Sakura-chan? Awesome!" Tomoyo asked from nowhere.

"Oh no. Not you too Daidouji. No, no. I won't fall for her, except…" Shaoran stopped. His eyes become teary, his face saddened, his voice cracked.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Eriol asked in worry.

"No, nothing. You'll know it soon" Shaoran said and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Then, Tomoyo remembered something.

"I know it" Tomoyo said.

"What's that Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, very curious.

"Well, it's…"

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day. There were two children there. They were sitting on the swings. The boy has a chestnut colored hair and a pair of amber eyes, while the girl has a auburn colored hair and a pair of emerald eyes. They were chatting happily when it was finally changed into a serious conversation. _

_"Umm… I want to tell you something." The boy said. _

_"Go on, Shaoran" the girl said. _

_"I don't want to be your friend anymore" Shaoran said. The girl stood up and her face was filled with anger. _

_"What do you mean by that!? We've been together since we were three! How could you say that easily!? Don't you know how hurt I am now! Hearing those words from you made me feel worst! Don't you know that!? You're my best friend right!? Then, how could you say that we couldn't be together anymore!?" the girl shouted. _

_"Well, I've known you. I've regretted everything. I regret that I've known you. I regret that I've met you. I regret everything! You're spoiled and you are a crybaby! Oh one more thing, from now on, we're not best friends or friends. We are nothing, Sakura. We are over. I hate you! I hate you Sakura!" Shaoran shouted. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes. _

_"You.. How could you…? Who told you to do so?" Sakura asked. _

_"No one told me to. I did it myself." He said coldly. _

_"Fine then… We do like what you want." Sakura sobbed. _

_"From now on, we're enemy! I hate you Li!" Sakura said those last words and ran away. _

_"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry for hurting you like that… I'm truly sorry. If I didn't do it, you will suffer… suffer because all of the pain that I will cause in the future… I'm sorry, I love you…" Shaoran whispered as the tears began to fall from his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

"I got it now" Eriol said. His eyes are teary because he heard Tomoyo's story.

"They had a pretty rough life. That's why that they ended up like today. The Sakura and Li-kun that we know today." Tomoyo said.

"I'll do anything. I'll do anything to make them back. Make them back into one another. Best friends who means anything to each other." Eriol said.

"I will help!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Then, we will do it from today! Let's give it a try!" Eriol said cheerfully.

"Sure! From now on, we are partners" Tomoyo said and offered her hand to shake hands.

"Yes, Tomoyo" Eriol answered and shook hands for the final dealing.

* * *

I've arrived at the classroom. There's no one there. I walked inside and put my bag on my seat.

"Today will be another long day" I sighed. I decided to sing while I was just all alone in the classroom to erase my bored feelings.

**_Been a long road to follow_**

**_Been there and gone tomorrow_**

**_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_**

**_Are the memories I hold still valid?_**

(Shaoran's Pov)

I heard someone is singing inside the classroom. I wonder who is it. I sneak into the classroom and I found out that Sakura is the one who is singing right now.

"Her voice is so…beautiful… She's awesome…" I whispered in awe.

**_Or have the tears deluded them?_**

**_Maybe this time tomorrow_**

**_The rain will cease to follow_**

**_And the mist will fade into one more today_**

(Sakura's Pov)

This song made me remember about my past. My past with him. I didn't notice that the tears are falling down freely as I sing.

**_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_**

**_Am I going home?_**

**_Will I hear someone?_**

**_Singing solace to the silent moon…_**

**_Zero gravity, what's it like?_**

**_Am I alone?_**

**_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_**

It's true. I'm all alone. I'm lost… I'm lost and I couldn't move on..

**_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on?_**

**_Something is pulling me…_**

**_I feel the gravity…_**

**_Of it all…_**

I finished the song and I wiped my tears away.

"If the road tells me to go on, I think I can't go on" I muttered as I sobbed.

"…Shaoran… I miss the old you… Should you hurt me like that? Don't you know that I've already suffering… You made me suffer a lot when you said those things.. Now, you made me suffer more… don't you know that it is hurt…?" I mumbled in sadness and I put my head on the desk and cry.

"She…missed the old me…?" Shaoran asked to himself in confusion.

'_I was so stupid. I left her back then six years ago and she's suffering because of me… Now and in the past…? I'm such a moron._' Shaoran blamed himself. Behind of my mask, I have a lot of pains and sadness that I didn't show it to anyone I buried it on myself. It's my weakness. The past is my weakness. My past is just… All about him… I heard that someone is opened the door. I wiped my tears quickly and faced the person. I gasped in shock because it was the person that I really didn't expect to see and now, he's in front of me.

"Sakura…" he said. It's the first time in six years that he called me Sakura again. He used to call me Kinomoto, but why?

"It's Kinomoto for you" I said as I turned my head to the window. He hugged me all of the sudden. I was really shocked!

"Get off me! Do you think your doing!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he said. I felt his tears on my shoulder.

"What for?" I asked in worry.

"For hurt you six years ago and make you suffer everyday because of me" Shaoran said. I was left there speechless.

"You…heard…me…?" I asked in shock.

"Yes.. I'm sorry…" Shaoran said.

"Then, will you forgive me? I know that you couldn't because you've already hurt so much because of me. I caused so many pain for you and—" Shaoran can't finish his words because I kissed his cheek in a sudden.

"You're forgiven." I said and hugged him.

"But…" he said.

"No buts. I love you. You know? I wanted to confess it. But you break my heart at the time that I want to confess it" I revealed. He was left there in shock. He was left speechless and dumfounded.

"I… I love you too" Shaoran said as he pressed his lips on mine. I kissed him back.

"Then, would you be my friend once more?" Shaoran asked after we broke it

. "I want more than friends." I pouted. He chuckled.

"Fine then. Would you be my girlfriend?" Shaoran asked.

"Yes!" I replied cheerfully and kissed his cheek.

"Happy ending, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked from nowhere.

"T-t-tt—tomoyo-chan!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Daidouji! Eriol! What are you…!" Shaoran asked in shock as his face turned red.

"Congratulations!" Tomoyo and Eriol said. We smiled at them.

"Thanks.." I said.

"Hey, Shaoran! Didn't you said 'NO WAY. NO WAY in the world that I LI SHAORAN will FALL for THAT SHITTY KINOMOTO GIRL!' HA! You FALL for HER! I won!" Eriol said happily.

"Shitty?" I said and faced Shaoran

"W-we-well.. that.. um.. err.. gaah! Okay. I took my words back. Now, don't kill me, please?" Shaoran begged

"Shitty." I said once more.

"I said. I said. I took my words back. So, so don't, don't kill me please!" Shaoran begged.

"I-won't-forgive-you" I said sarcastically

"Gaah! Eriol do something!" Shaoran commanded. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed.

"How am I supposed to do something? You said it on your own. Hahaha" Eriol laughed

"Li Shaoran you freaking idiot!" I said

"Okay. Call me idiot and forgive me, shall you, sweetie?" Shaoran said lamely

"No. and don't sweetie me" I said flatly. Shaoran gulped. I chuckled and hugged him.

"Silly. You're forgiven already" I said

"Phew. I thought I would be a chopped meat. Thankies sweetie" Shaoran said and hugged back.

"AHEM!" Tomoyo and Eriol coughed. We pulled away right after that.

"Shoot. You don't even realize that there is somebody here" Eriol said

"Sorry" I and Shaoran said in unison.

"Well yeah. Whatever. Now, the rival "Li and Kinomoto" has been a pair of couples! There's nothing to worry about. Congratulations!" Eriol exclaimed happily.

"Well, it is" I and Shaoran said in unison.

"I love you" Shaoran said.

"Love you too" I replied

~End

_**Miku88: Hi there! It's my first fanfiction (edited)! Well, I'm sorry if I had some mistakes while I typed them. Such as the tenses and the verbs. Well, I'm still a newbie here! So I still need to learn about English and for making a fanfiction. The song that I used above is Sakamoto Maaya's song. Entitled Gravity, the Wolf's Rain Ending song. It's a great song! Well, review please! Thank you for reading my story! See ya!**_


End file.
